Wake Up
by agentba1316
Summary: When Seattle Grace Hospital is held hostage, can Callie and Arizona survive the hurt of words and bullets? Will their love keep them and everyone else alive?
1. Easy

All characters are NOT my property... etc etc, you get it.

Review if you like it, so I feel motivated to continue.

Saturday, November 7th 2009. 9:15 pm.

"What?..." Arizona yells as she follows Callie into her apartment slamming the door behind her. The picture frame on the wall shivered from the violence of her throw. "What don't I get Calliope?" Arizona continued as she slammed her left palm on the counter top and poised her right fist into her hip.

Callie sighed and dropped her head back in exasperation. She threw her purse on the couch and turned to face Arizona. "It's just not that simple!" Callie replied, throwing her palms up. "You… I mean… You had it easy once you told your Dad! Me? They ignore! Like… like… I never existed!"

"I do GET IT Calliope!" Arizona responds, "I get that it's scary. And that it hurts. It wasn't just my Dad… There was the rest of my family… the rest of the world and it wasn't always easy." Arizona purposely lowers her voice in an attempt to deescalate the situation, "I know you're angry. But they're reaching out… You should go."

"Right! So they can tell me at the wedding how it's supposed to be ADAM and EVE and not STEVE! Then they can drag the priest from the altar and form an exorcism!" Callie continued, "You don't know them… they're… they're not inviting me to some stupid wedding to make amends! They're inviting me to make an example out of me! To… to… corner me to do what they want! And… Whose side are you on anyways?!!?..."

"It's not about…" Arizona tries to respond, but Callie was now furiously pacing.

"You don't think I want this to be simple? You think I wanted to be like this??? To meet you?!?!?!..." Callie stopped dead cold in her tracks and slowly faced Arizona, realizing what she had just said. But to her dismay, the look on Arizona's face said it all. "No… no… I didn't mean…" She advanced with her hands out to reach for Arizona .

"That's the part I don't get then? That you regret ever meeting me? Being with me?" Arizona said, the hurt visible in her voice. She shrugs Callie's attempt at touching her away. "It IS simple Calliope…" Arizona says grabbing her purse from the counter and backing up towards the door, never tearing her eyes from Callie's. "It really is…"

Callie stood staring at the door. Even after the ringing in her ears from the closing of the door had stopped. Even after Arizona's smell had completely vanished from the front entrance. And even after she felt her heart break for the woman she had just lost.


	2. Miracle

_Please review. So I know what I'm doing right, or wrong._

Tuesday, November 10th 2009. 10:43am.

*Thud*

"Ow…" Callie whimpered, rubbing her face in pain from the impact  
of hitting the floor.

"Get up Torres…" Callie heard Mark say.

"Uuuugh…." Callie grumbled as she turned on to her back. "Did  
you have to push me off the bed?"

"We're not running a hotel here… If you want beauty sleep go to a  
health spa… or GO HOME!" Mark half yelled bending at the waist  
towards Callie for dramatic effect.

"I can't," Callie replied as she took Mark's outreached hand.  
"And I hate you…" She jibbed as she popped up on her feet.

"So no such luck yet, huh?" Mark asked.

"None… I feel like a hippie camping out waiting…" Callie said  
fixing her hair back into a proper ponytail.

"More like a stalker…" Mark interrupted with a smirk.

"I have to run into her sometime…. somewhere… eventually…  
right?" Callie continued after shooting him an evil side glance. "I  
go down to Peds and she magically… poof!... disappears. I go to her  
apartment and I get 'You just missed her!'" She sighed, "Either  
she's good at Hide-and-Seek from playing with her patients…. Or  
they're ALL against me."

"Huh," Mark comments nonchalantly "She doesn't look like  
she's hiding… She's at the nurse's station looking at cha…  
woah!" Mark barely finishes, as Torres practically runs through him.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Callie screams back.

"Why do you think I woke you up!!!" Mark screamed after with a  
smirk on his face.

* * *

Tuesday, November 10th 2009. 10:45am.

"Thanks…" Arizona says blankly to the nurse who handed her the  
last chart she would have to look over before her shift ended. She  
opened the file and read…

Name: James P. Wallace Jr.

Age: 6

Vital Signs: …

… Arizona's concentration was broken by Callie's voice.

"Hi…" Callie said weakly, hating her self for not preparing what to say first. " How… how are you…?" She asked, shifting her weight and her gaze.

Arizona looked up, unprepared for the pressure that formed in her chest at the sight of Callie. All disheveled and so different from the Callie she knew who always wanted to be so "put together". She silently exhaled, " I'm okay, thanks for asking…" She trailed off as she looked back down at her chart, forcing herself back into concentration and away from Callie's penetrating gaze.

Callie, tucked her hands in her jacket pocket and quickly stopped herself from rocking onto her heels in… nervousness? Hurt from Arizona's quick dismissal? Both? She didn't know. "Well… I'm… I... I could be better, if you're wondering…" She continued scratching her head, "I've been… a hippie… for you… I mean... because of you…. I mean… I've been waiting for you… and calling… lots of calls… and…" She stuttered out.

Arizona was now looking at Callie, with a perplexed look on her face. Eyebrows furrowed in her attempt to make out what Callie was saying.

Callie was now beating herself up inside. She forced her self to stop and slow down her thought process. "I mean... I was just wanting to talk to you… and see you." Her heart rate quickened as she waited for Arizona to say something.... Anything....

Arizona just watched as Callie groped for the right words. She watched as Callie's eyes shifted away and watched as a smile formed on her face. Arizona knew that look, it was when she was embarrassed, and hating herself and laughing at herself for… well, this. Arizona couldn't help but feel her stomach flip.

Arizona, slowly exhaled. She fought the urge to hit her and hug her, to scream at her and then kiss her. She was a doctor after all. Stay strong, she thought, "Well… we'll be seeing a lot more of each other…" she replied thrusting the chart at Callie's chest. She turned on her heels and started down the hallway to go to the patients room, or to create more space between them, she didn't know.

"A bone???.... In his heart?!" Arizona heard Callie ask in amazement, followed by running footsteps headed in her direction.

"THROUGH his heart actually," Arizona corrected while refraining from smiling at Callie's enthusiasm... And her renewed nearness. She kept at her brisk pace to keep up appearances.

"Car accident at 4. Doctors checked him out and didn't see anything wrong. But someone dropped the ball somewhere." Arizona continued. "Part of one of his ribs fractured and penetrated through both the superior and inferior cardiac muscles of the heart straight through the right ventricle. No one saw anything and the kid has been in and out of coma because of it. They all thought it was a head injury so the fracture was never found. He was admitted into Mercy a year ago after complaints of chest pains, feeling lightheaded and fainting increased by 200% during the times he was lucid. The rib keeps shifting and is pressing up harder against his inferior vena cava. The pressure on the IVC was affecting the flow of the de-oxygenated blood and has led to restricted blood flow and result in syncope episodes. Since the inferior vena cava is primarily a right-sided structure, he's had to be turned on to his left side to relieve pressure on it and facilitate venous return. Occlusion of the IVC is rare, but considered life-threatening and is now our primary concern. We spotted this in the 3D imaging of his chest...."

"Wait," Callie interrupted, "This kid is on the transplant list... Why do you need me?" she asked while alternating furiously looking at Arizona, looking at the chart and looking at where she was going.

"Did someone say heart transplant?" Cristina asked grabbing the chart from Callies grasp. Once she opened it, she froze in her tracks, "Whaooo."

"I want your consult to see if we can remove the rib without adding on more damage to the heart and maybe repair it to prevent more complications for when we do the procedure. We can't do a heart transplant with the patient turned onto his side. The blood loss alone would kill him," Arizona replied, now stopping in front of the door of the patient. She turns towards Callie, "I know what you're thinking Calliope, but he's in a lot of pain, and it's only gonna get worse unless we do something."

How can Callie say no? Even when on her first run through, the chart tells her so. Even when Arizona realizes this. She can't. Not when Arizona's ocean colored eyes are boring into hers. Not when she makes her feel like she's being thrown in the very depths of the sea. Calm and soothing and scary all at the same time. Not when she's depending on Callie to provide something short of a miracle.

She can't say no.

"Ok" Callie says.

"Ok?" Arizona asks, a smile forming on her lips.

.

Not when she has that look on her face like she's about to burst with happiness. Happiness that Callie can be the reason for, "Ok..." Callie said again, a hint of a smile now forming on her lips

"OK!" Arizona exclaims, her beautiful face now absolutely beaming.

Their gazes still locked. Callie wanted to reach up and touch those lips, whose smile she would die for.

"Do we have a heart?" Cristina asked as she ran up to them. Callie and Arizona look back at her, their moment interrupted, "I mean... Do YOU have a heart..." she stuttered shyly, looking away at her error.

Arizona looked back at Callie, "No not yet. He's on the list, at the top, if not close. But for now we need to figure out how to stop James from feeling pain. It went in clean and that's why there was no internal bleeding... Now we have to figure out how to get it out clean and buy him more time till he gets a heart." Arizona paused, "that's where you come in." then proceeded to head in the room.

Callie stood there for a second in deep thought of what she had signed up for when Cristina whispered on her ear "I want in... "

"What?" Callie asked looking at Cristina perplexed.

"In the surgery... I want in! I wanna patch it up like a... Like a... You know..." Cristina continue with a circular motion of her index finger...."wheel car thingy..."

"Tire..." Callie corrected.

"Yes... A tire... Patch it up like a tire.... You owe me!" Cristina stuttered, her eyes wide.

"First... No more mechanic metaphors... because the heart is really more like the engine. And second... How do I owe you?" Callie asked amused.

"I'm your room mate... " Cristina replies slowly and in a whisper, "I hear things... Things I don't WANT to hear in the middle of the night.... and I don't complain...You... Owe... Me..."

Callie felt the heat rise to her cheeks "Fine!" she says rolling her eyes before heading in after Arizona.

Cristina jumps in glee, fist pumping in the air.


	3. Little James

Tuesday, November 10th 2009. 11:03am.

"...And that's how little kids like you get better!" Arizona exclaimed. James, the 6 year old patient followed it with a joyful bubbly laughter.

The sight that Callie entered took her breath away. Arizona by Jame's bedside. Her dainty index finger on his nose bouncing up and down ever so gently. Her smile lighting up the whole room. Her wispy hair in her ponytail. The boy laughing in response. Callie's heart expanded 100 times over for this woman who's own heart was just so naturally big, it could fit all the world's children given the chance.

"I love..." Callie started. Arizona turned to towards her direction in response with a look of surprise. Her shoulder visibly tense... Waiting... "I love... how good you are with children." Callie said, following it with an awkward cough.

Arizona's shoulders dropped in relaxation. Callie also noted the slight tilt her head had taken soon after, "Thanks," Arizona said in response, "They make it so easy... Like Little James here." She continued looking back at James with a smile. "This is Dr. Torres, she's my very special friend."

Callie was so mesmerized that she almost didn't see the frail and tired looking man who was standing up from his position on the chair in the corner of the room.

"And this is Big James!" Little James exclaimed grabbing his father's hand.

Callie walked up to the man and extended out her hand to shake his.

"So you're the bone doctor..." He said more matter-of-factly than questioning her. Big James took her hands in a polite shake.

"Yup... yup I am..." Callie said with a smile. "I'm sure Dr. Robins has told you why my services are required..."

"Yes... But I wanna hear it from you... If you're gonna be his doctor too, I wanna know what you know." James responded.

Callie was taken aback but understood perfectly well his reasoning, "I would be going in to see if I can remove the bone from his heart without damaging the surrounding tissue. If I can, then Dr. Robins would put what we call an Amplatzer Muscular VSD Occluder."

Callie looked towards Arizona to jump in, Arizona saw her cue, "This VSD usually uses a minimally-invasive catheter inserted through a tiny incision, instead of surgery. But in your son's case, since we would need to extract the fractured bone and repair the heart simultaneously, we would have to do a much more invasive procedure. The recovery time is longer and the risks are greater." Arizona finishes

"What do you mean invasive?"

"Open heart surgery."

"What are the risks?"

Callie clears her throat, "Infection, diseases. Operating on his heart sideways is very risky. But that would be the only way we could operate to make sure the heart doesn't cave in on itself. If the tissue is damaged severely, We may not be able to place a VSD. At which point your son's heart..." Callie stopped looking over at the boy who was too busy playing with his toy, "It could give out..."

Big James buried his face in his hands, "If we don't do it... what?"

Arizona steps close to Callie, "The pain would continue until his heart collapses from the pressure. He may go back into a coma before then due to the effects of the flow of the de-oxygenated blood and restriction in blood flow... we just don't know for sure."

"So if I do, he could... d...die. And if I don't he WILL?... Those are my options?" Big James says in exasperation.

"If you do... he could live." Arizona says reaching out to touch the man's now sobbing shoulders, "We could buy some time until we find his match."

"How much longer would he have?"

"2... 3 months."

The sight of Big James sobbing tore at Arizona.

Big James stifled his sobs and grabbed Arizona's shoulders, "Give me your word... give me your word that you'll fix my son.... he's all I have left... If I lose him..." Big james continued to sob

"I'll do my best," Arizona said.

"Daddy? Why are you crying? Do you miss mommy again?" Little James asked, now startled by the sight of his father in tears.

"No, baby. I'm just feeling a little sick... Let's watch some cartoons"

Arizona and Callie exited the room, where Little James was happily tucked in Big James' arms on the hospital bed.

* * *

Tuesday, November 10th 2009. 11:18am.

"This is a bad idea Arizona..." Callie said as they entered the locker room

"We'll give him a fighting chance.. He's young and more resilient..." Arizona replied as she took off her lab coat

"His vitals are failing with every passing minute..." Callie interjected while opening her locker

"All the more reason to go forward with this as soon as possible." Arizona says removing her name tag

"I just don't think you're seeing this rationally..." Callie says, pausing to watch Arizona remove her stuff from her locker.

"Rationally?... I'm not seeing this rationally? No one forced you into this Calliope. You said yes all on your own. You entered this commitment all on your own! This is who I am! This is what I do! I look at the bright side! I take my chances because I know that when it's good, it's really good! And that's worth it to me! It's worth the fight." Arizona responds, her brows in deep arches.

"Wait, I get the feeling that this is no longer about James?" Calliope smartly answers

Arizona slams her locker while tossing her purse strap over her shoulder, "Not everything is about you..." She says coldly right before she storms out.

Callie exhaled deeply, "And she walks out on me again..." She mutters under her breath.


	4. Hardcore

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming... it makes me feel good =D_

Wednesday, November 11th 2009. 8:00am.

Arizona was fixing up her ponytail, weaving around nurses and attendees who were heading home. She was running a little behind and now had to fight the flow of traffic during the shift change. Late in the evening last night, Arizona was tempted to go to Callie's place and really had to fight the urge. She missed her, yes, and her company. She wanted to talk about James and how she was feeling about the impending surgery. It was nice to have someone to confide in and someone to comfort you, and Callie did both so well for her.

But she didn't. Arizona still felt angry, hurt and betrayed. She knew that the only thing stopping her from running back into the arms of the woman she loved was her pride. And she just couldn't lose that. Pride in her work, in herself.  
No, she couldn't.

Arizona walked passed the research lab intending to go straight to the cafeteria, when a familar form caught her eye.  
She doubled back and stood infront of the glass window. In front of her was the familiar curves poised in a chair.  
The same curves her fingertips knew so well and now missed so terribly. A head of raven black hair was now splayed widely on the glass table. The same head of hair Whose scent stays on her skin even long after they had seperated; a sea of sheets in between them. The same head of hair that she burried herself in for comfort.  
Arizona's hands involuntarily reached out to touch the glass. Her fingertips landing on the figure on the other side. Tracing...

"She's been there all night," She heard Dr. Sheperd say, breaking her trance, Arizona quickly tucked her hands guiltily behind her back.

She turned towards the direction of his voice, "Really..." Arizona said pretending nonchalance in her voice.

Derek stepped next to Arizona, his arms crossed, his face betraying the overnighter he had to do. He exhaled deeply, "Yeah... research, she said, about the Wallace kid."

Arizona softly nodded her head in understanding, "And...? Any progress?"

"No," Derek fully faced Arizona and leaned his hip against the glass, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

McDreamy... The thought vanished as quickly as it appeared. Arizona had to refrain from laughing, "No, I don't want to disturb her..." she replied, a little lost in her own thoughts.

"She's trying..." Arizona felt herself tense and her focus become acute... does he know? "She's been consulting with every attending. looking for... similar cases... surgeries..." Derek straightened up and looked at his watch, "If she's doing this for the glory, she may just get it if she can pull this off... the both of you... Its an unprecidented case. This is the stuff that makes or breaks careers." And with that, Derek was gone.

Arizona relaxed and stood there in deep thought... "She's doing this for love..."

* * *

Wednesday, November 11th 2009. 8:00pm.

Callie and Arizona walked in Little James' room. Arizona was the first to speak, "You okay little guy?" She asked leaning in and smoothing out his hair.

"Yeah I guess so... Daddy says you're gonna fix me... Is that true?" Little James asked shyly.

Big James sat on his son's bed and looked Arizona in the eyes, "Yeah she is..."

Arizona leaned up and saw Callie picking up Little James' chart, "The nurse will be in in about five minutes to take James to the OR..." Callie looked breifly at Arizona who was fixed on the spot from Big James stare. She turned her attention back to Big James to and asked, "Do you have anymore questions before we begin?"

"No," said Big James while taking to his feet.

"We'll notify you of anything relevant during the procedure," callie finished.

"Ok, little guy... I'll be seeing you later..." Arizona said to Little James with a smile.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Both headed out the door.

* * *

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 1:36am.

"Did I miss anything good?" Karev asked no one in particular as he rushed into the viewing station above the OR.

"Nope... Just a whole lotta staring..." Lexie said not breaking her sight of the monitor that has the video feed from below.

"And poking... lots of poking..." Izzie added, munching on popcorn.

Karev reached out absent-mindedly towards the popcorn after he sat down next to Izzie on the lower rows of chairs, "NOOOO you don't!" Izzie exclaimed pulling the popcorn away. Karev glared at his wife, "pch, whatever," And sat back with his arms crossed.

Derek, who was sitting by Meredith with his arms slung over her chair looked on bemused. "So this is what you guys do up here? Watch and eat popcorn?"

Meredith leaned away looking at him pretending offense, "well we all can't be hotshot doctors like you..." Derek leaned in and planted a kiss on her smiling lips.

"YOU can't..." Karev said smugly. Both Izzie and Meredith rolled their eyes. Derek Chuckled. "I mean, why Yang?  
I should be down there." Karev continued "I'm much more qualified..."

"But she's hardcore..." Lexie said more to herself than anyone else... eyeing the bulge on Cristina's butt. Surgical diaper she thought... "hardcore" she repeated quietly before realizing that everyone was now looking at her with a puzzled look on their faces. "I mean... she's just so darn good!" lexie tries to salvage, the heat rising to he cheeks.

Everyone resumed looking through the glass windo at the little people down below.


	5. Heartbeat

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing... It's awesome! And it makes it alot more fun for me to keep going =D_

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 1:43am.

"How's he doing Cristina?" Arizona asked.

"Minimal loss of blood... Heart rate normal... BP Normal... Kidney's holding up."Cristina responds looking at the monitors.

Arizona looks up from her position on James' side, retractors in one hand and specula in the other. "Thank you..." She sighed heavily. "Ok... let's go over this again..."

She looks at Callie who is on the other side. Callie looks up to meet Arizona's gaze. Her eyes, her hooded ocean eyes, looking up at her. So painfully beautiful. The effect was both endearing and seductive. Callie's chest constricts, and she has to force herself to breathe and focus. "I... I can't see how I can extract the fractured bone without damaging the heart. I don't want to cause irreparable damages..." Callie says a little shaking. "The angle of the incision... It's..."

"Look..." Arizona exclaimed.

Both Callie and Cristina turn to look at Arizona, surprised an perplexed.

"Just look..." Arizona says again without looking away from James' heart.

Both look down.... Waiting. "What are we looking at?" Cristina finally asks, looking from Callie to Arizona and back down to the fractures in the heart... "What... What are we..."

"Shhh" Arizona whispered... "The whole heart... the heartbeat..." Arizona looked back up at Callie. She watched as her brows slowly retreated from their tense position... Watched as realization dawned on her... Watched her as she slowly lifted up her head to face Arizona; the shock visible on her face.

"Oh my god..." Callie said looking back at Arizona's now smiling eyes. She had been so fixated on the heart tissue that she failed to see the heart as a whole.

"What? What is it?!?!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Lub Dub" Arizona says.

"Lub, what?" Cristina asks, now becoming agitated with not knowing.

"What's the very first thing little boys like James learn about the heart, Yang?" Arizona asks turning her attention to Cristina.

"I don't know... Uh... Uh..." Cristina stumbles out.

"Think like a kid..." Arizona continues.

"Uh... The uh the sound it makes.." Yang says looking up at Arizona for confirmation.

"Exactly," Arizona says, the joy in her voice.

Callie looks over at Cristina who still looks very much confused, "The angle of the wound is... Awkward at best... Until the 'dub' of the heart."

Cristina looks down, and sure enough, at the 'lub' of the heart, the bone pressed up against the inferior vena cava violently as the heart expanded with the intake of blood. But at the 'dub', the heart deflated enough so that the bone made no contact and both the exit and entrance wound line up. This would be the safest time to attempt to extract the bone.

"Brilliant..." Cristina involuntarily let's out.

"With kids, the answer to the toughest questions is sometimes the easiest," Arizona says to Yang.

"So... So what?" Cristina asks.

"We remove the bone, but we have to time it..." Arizona answers.

Callie sighs, "Great... Just great."

Arizona could tell that Callie was now both anxious and nervous. Should she make a mistake, she could rip through the IVC or the pulmonary semilunar valve or the tricuspid or.... the myriad of other parts that would prove fatal.

Arizona turns to Cristina and asks, "Dr. Yang, will you please relieve me of my position?"

Cristina hesitates for a second, not believing what she was hearing, that she was going to finally be so close to a human heart after waiting for so long. Then she quickly hustled over to Arizona and slowly extracted the tools from her hands which were poised to keep parts of James chest organs away from the heart cavity.

Callie looked up wondering why Arizona asked to be relieved. She watched as the other woman walked around the surgical table toward her. Felt as Arizona stepped in close to her side, her chest now pressing against Callie's arm. Felt her body heat when she leaned her face in towards Callie's ear. Her heart jumped at the contact, her mind involuntarily blurred as she smelled lavender.

"You can do this, Calliope. You can help me save this kid's life..." Arizona whispered, looking deeply into her eyes when Callie turned to face her; communicating her confidence in this woman.

Arizona stepped in behind Callie and pressed the whole of her front against the other woman's back. She felt Callie's body tense, "Relax... And just feel..." She continued as she also forces herself to exhale and take her own advice after she felt Callie roll the tension from her shoulders.

Arizona placed her left palm against Callie's hip, breifly reveling in how her hand hummed from the contact. She took her right hand and snaked it around Callie so that her palm landed on Callie's chest, where her heart is.

Callie could feel Arizona's warm breath on her neck and had to swallow the lump in her throat as a knot formed in her groin.

Arizona was feeling warmer as she watched Callie slightly roll her head to one side, knowing that she was not alone in recalling this familiar dance. Her eyes traced the curve of her neck as she leaned in involuntarily, her lips reaching for that familiar spot. Her left palm which was on Callie's hip, now beginning to snake over her flat belly in their attemp to increase their contact. She pulled back slightly, realizing that she was now too intoxicated from this moment.

"Ok?" Arizona softly asks, more for herself than Callie.

"Ok..." Callie responds, swallowing hard again.

Callie felt Arizona's right hand; which was still on the valley of her breast, begin to pump. She was pumping it in time with the rhythm of James' heart. Callie felt her heart slow to the same pace. She also felt Arizona's heart beat fall in the same rhythm.

Two people, one heartbeat, she thought to herself before proceeding...


	6. Stroke

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 5:03am.

Arizona walked out of the OR letting loose the top tie of her surgical mask. She leaned her back and head against the wall and inhaled deeply. With her eyes closed, she ran through the whole procedure in her head, stitch for stitch. She tried to block everything out but the attack of the florescent lighting on the ceiling was seeping in and burning her pupils. She ripped of her surgical cap and stood up. Arizona headed down the hallway towards the room where Big James sat waiting.

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 5:03am.

Cristina looked up briefly at the viewing room and saw that Hunt was now in the mix of people who have pop in and out, standing next to Sloan. She sighed and turned her attention to Callie who was now removing her latex gloves.

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 5:05am.

Arizona spotted Big James sitting at the furthest corner of the room and so made a bee line in that direction. Big James spotted Arizona and stood up.

"How… how's my boy?" Big James asked, worry visible on his face.

Arizona smiled, "He's in recovery… He's doing well…"

Big James let out a sigh of relief.

"The VSD was successfully inserted and should buy us more time till we find a match. After…" She continued but the pounding of feet distracted Arizona. She turned around to find Cristina running full speed in her direction. Cristina reached her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Arizona's heart plunged at the news and she turned to head back into the OR. She was stopped short by James' forceful hand on her arm.

"What's wrong with James?" He asked forcefully.

"His heart has had a stroke… He's crashing…" Arizona answered trying to break out of his grasp, "I need for you to let me go so I can go check on…" But before she could even finish, Big James sprinted down the hallway after Cristina, towards the direction of the OR.

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 5:05am.

"Clear!" Callie yelled as she pressed both buttons of the defibrillator placed on Little James chest. She watched as the monitor spiked up to no avail. She was placing the paddles back on his chest when she heard Cristina scream from outside the OR room.

"Sir you cannot enter!"

The door slammed open to reveal Big James heading straight for the table. Arizona and Cristina right behind. At the sight of his son, laying still on the table, James froze and let out a cry of anguish.

"You killed my boy!!! You KILLED MY BOY!!!" James was screaming grabbing at his hair.

Cristina looked up to find everyone on their feet in the viewing room. Hunt and Sloan barreling through the crowd and out the door.

"James…" Arizona said calmly, touching his shoulder.

James violently turned around swatting at her arm and grabbed her shoulders, "You PROMISED ME!" He screamed, "You PROMISED!" He said letting go of her and turning around to reveal a gun pointed at Callie.

Arizona made a move to jump towards James when Callie screamed, "Arizona! NO!"

Arizona felt arms grabbing at her in restraint. James, hearing the door slam open turned his gun in their direction.

"Put it down, man!" Hunt screamed. Sloan made a move to advance toward James but stopped once the man's eyes made contact with his.

"Shut up! YOU SHUT UP!" James screamed pointing the gun at them violently.

"Fix my boy!" James screamed at Callie.

"His heart has stopped…" Callie started.

"Fix my boy!!!" He screamed again. He swings the gun back, "If you don't, I'll shoot."

"I… I…" Callie was frozen, she was seeing nothing but the gun pointed at her when she heard Arizona say, "Let them go James… I'm his doctor."

James looked over his shoulder, keeping the gun on Callie.

"She's just the bone doctor… remember?" Arizona said, slowly making her way around the operating table to stand next to Callie. "I know his charts, his vitals. I've been with you since day one. All she did was remove the bone. I operated oh his heart..."

"Fix him!" James screamed, shifting the gun over to point it at her instead. Arizona felt both relief and panic. Panic for herself, but relieved that Callie is safer from harms way.

"I will… but you have to let them go…" Arizona said sternly.

"No…" Callie whispered

Arizona purposely ignored Callie's voice. "They go or I won't operate…" She said. She knew she was taking a gamble, but she wasn't going to have anyone else be in danger for her patient. For her mistake. Especially not the woman whose eyes she was trying hard not to meet. Arizona held her breath. The only sound she could hear past the ringing in her ears were the surgical lights' humming. "We're losing time!"

"Fine…" James coldly said.

Arizona refused to acknowledge Callie's yells of desperation. Even when James forcefully pushed her away from James, away from the operating table, away from her and out the door into the arms of Sloan who had to hold her back with Hunt and Cristina's help.

_Please review… I like hearing your opinions and suggestions._


	7. Cry

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 5:12am.

Callie was lost in a sea of thoughts and emotions. She kept replaying what had transpired in the OR over and over again, hoping every time that the outcome would be different. That what had happened had all been a dream. That she was actually at home, in her bed with Arizona in her arms. Instead, she kept finding herself in the same chair where Cristina and Sloan had led her. Callie was staring at her shaking hands when she heard Webber approach.

"What happened?" Webber asked to no one in particular.

At that point, Callie looked up and realized that the room had filled with people. People whispering, people gossiping, people staring. She had been so numb that not even the buzzing of voices had penetrated her thoughts. But now, outside the sanctuary of her breaking heart, Callie found herself overwhelmed, unable to speak.

Webber, following Callie's eyes and seeing the pained look on her face, barked, "The police has been notified and is on their way… Now everybody get back to work! This is still a hospital with patients that require your attention! We need you now more alert than ever!"

"Uh Chief? What about the patients and surgeries scheduled on the board?" Bailey asked.

"Clear them all out. Set up surgical rooms in the 3rd floor. No one… and I mean no one go near that OR!" Webber continued.

Callie felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?" Bailey asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No… No. I just want to be here. Just… here," Callie said.

Bailey turned to look over one shoulder, then the other, "Com'on people! You heard the Chief… Get your butts in gear before I give ya'll something to really talk about! Bunch-a nosey-bodies…" Bailey ordered with her hands on her waist, "And nobody enters this room without MY permission…. Got that?"

Bailey turned back towards Callie and leaned in, "Now I am going to check back in with you every 10 minutes, okay?"

Callie gave her a weak smile and watched as Bailey softly closed the door of the waiting room behind her.

* * *

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 5:14am.

"It's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain," James coldly told Arizona.

Arizona tried to steady her breathing. "I don…" She started.

James swung his arm up and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Thursday, November 12th 2009. 5:14am.

Bailey closed the door softly, her chest heavy for both women. She turned around to find the Chief standing near and gave him a nod.

The Chief rubbed his eyes, feeling the stress of today pushing him down. Heading towards the front of the hospital, he patted Meredith on the shoulder on his way out.

Meredith held Cristina who was still in shock. She smiled at Hunt who had finished giving the new Interns directions.

**_BANG!_**

Hunt stood frozen, half knowing, half hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He looked at Izzie who had popped up from her lounging position on one of the chairs.

Izzie heard the slam of the waiting room doors as it was thrown open by Callie who was now running at full speed down the hallway. She screamed, "Alex!" to get his attention.

Alex who was leaning against the nurse's counter muttered "Shit!" He ran after her, and upon spying Sloan and Derek running towards the OR, screamed "Stop her!"

Derek and Sloan turned around and realized Callie's intentions. They retraced their steps preparing to intercept her.

Callie turned right on an adjacent hallway and bounded up the stairs, heading straight for the viewing station. Once she was in, she slammed the door shut and bolted the locks.

Callie leaned on the door to catch her breath, as the sound of fists banging on the doors and yells to open up ensued. Remembering what brought her there, she ran to the glass window and saw Arizona doubled over on the floor.

Callie let out a cry of anguish so piercing that it silenced everyone on the other side.


End file.
